A Day at the Park
by Codijette
Summary: It's wintertime, and there's snow in Central! Set shortly after FMA Brotherhood ends. Royai (Disclaimer: I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye sat on the corner of Roy Mustang's desk, reading aloud all the paperwork so the blind man would know what he was signing. She sighed. Havoc was healed, so why didn't Roy use the Philosopher's Stone to fix his eyes already? How was he benefiting from not being able to see?

Riza finished reading the page and sat it down in front of Roy so he could sign it. He held a pen over the paper, then turned his face towards her, as if asking if he was about to write in the correct spot. "Don't you think your little game is getting old, sir? She asked as she moved his hand to the correct place.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant," Roy replied with an amused smirk. After the first few papers, he'd figured out where the line he was supposed to sign on was at, but hey, he was blind. Why not take advantage of it? Every couple papers, he'd purposely put his pen over the wrong spot so that Riza would have to take his hand and guide it to the line. Unfortunately, she seemed to be catching on.

Suddenly, Roy clapped and snapped. Riza jumped, then stared at the flame that had appeared in front of her. It hovered in the air a few feet from where she sat. "Sir? What are you doing?"

"You're cold, aren't you? Your hands are freezing, and my desk won't stop shaking."

"Sorry sir."

"It's no trouble for me, but if you'd mentioned something earlier you wouldn't have had to sit in the cold as long. Actually, I'm sorry for not noticing earlier."

Riza blushed slightly. "Thank you sir." They continued the paperwork, and Riza enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the small flame.

* * *

Ya'll like it? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Set a few days after chapter one. Roy has his sight back.

* * *

Riza stood up and stretched. "That's the last of it, sir," she said.

Roy nodded and stood up as well. Together they walked to the locker room. "Do you have any plans today, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Good. Then you can go to the park with me."

Riza gave him a skeptical look and opened her locker. She changed out of her military uniform and into regular clothes. She glanced over at Roy. He was just pulling a new shirt on. Once they were both changed, they proceeded to the parking lot.

After a quick stop by Riza's apartment to pick up Black Hayate, they arrived at the park. They walked around for a time, chatting about work and just enjoying each others company. After a while, Roy complained of needing to go to the bathroom. When he came back out of the restroom, he saw Riza standing beside a bench, facing away from him. He grinned mischievously, and scooped up a handful of snow. He shaped it into a ball and threw it at Riza. It hit her back and crumbled to the ground.

Riza whirled around and drew her gun. She paused just long enough to identify her target, then pulled the trigger. Roy took a step back and his eyes widened in shock.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet whistled past his ear. There was a loud splintering crack as the bullet hit the tree behind him. _Riza... missed?_ he thought. "What's the matter, Hawkeye? Losing your touch?" he teased.

"Hardly. My aim is as perfect as ever," Riza replied. She looked at a point above Roy's head and smirked. Roy looked up just as the pile of snow caught in the tree's branches fell down on him. Riza giggled as she returned her gun to its holster. She walked to Roy and held out a hand to help him back to his feet. He took her hand and pulled himself up. She giggled again as he shook himself to get the snow off his clothes. He looked like Black Hayate.

"Well played, Lieutenant," Roy commented.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter three will be coming soon! Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! And now, chapter three :)

* * *

Roy and Riza stood at the top of a hill in the park, looking down at a frozen pond. A shack stood nearby. Two people walked away from the shack holding ice skates. A few people were already skating on the pond. Riza glanced up at Roy. He squeezed her hand and led her down the hill and to she shack.

"Two pairs of skates, please," Roy demanded, slapping some money down on the counter. The shopkeeper inquired about their shoe sizes, then retrieved the skates from the shelf. Roy took the skates, and he and Riza sat on a bench to pull them on.

"Lieutenant, I have a confession," Roy said. Riza looked at him curiously. "I've never actually been ice skating."

"Neither have I, really. But I've always wanted to try it," Riza replied. She stood up and wobbled towards the pond, Roy not too far behind. She stepped on the ice and elegantly glided away. Roy, on the other hand, stepped on the ice, pushed off, and went careening into a snowbank.

"Sir, I may not know much about ice skating, but I'm sure you're not supposed to faceplant into the snow," Riza commented.

Roy grumbled and got back to his feet. He held his arms out sideways to help keep his balance. Riza took his hand and pulled him along beside her as she began skating again. After a few times around the pond, he got the hang of it. Riza let go of his hand and tried to go faster, but lost her balance and began to fall.

Roy jumped forward in an attempt to catch her, but slipped and fell, instead becoming a cushion to break her fall. Riza blushed and quickly pushed herself up. "Sorry, colonel. I didn't mean – " she began.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, also getting up. He brushed a bit of snow off Riza's Hayate barked. "It's getting late. Let's go get something to eat." They returned the skates and bought two cups of hot chocolate, then worked their way back to Riza's car.

* * *

Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I don't think it feels complete yet. Who else thinks it needs one more chapter? Any ideas for a final chapter? Review and let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4

OK everyone! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy it :)

* * *

Riza sat back and sighed in contentment. Roy was right. This restaurant really did make the best steaks in town. Even better, her dinner was free. Roy was paying for it. The two chatted for a while, then got up to leave. Roy insisted Riza drive to her house, and he would walk home from there.

Riza pulled into the parking lot at her apartment complex. "That stupid jerk. He stole my favorite parking spot again," she muttered. She found another spot and parked. Roy walked her to the door of the building. Suddenly, she felt like a schoolgirl returning home from a date.

They reached the door and stopped. Riza turned to face Roy. "Thank you sir. This was a fun evening," she said. She held out her hand for a handshake. Roy took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He stared down at her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Lieutenant... Hawkeye... Riza... Marry me," he said.

"Sir?"

"Marry me, Riza." He pulled her even closer and kissed her.

After a moment, Riza pulled away. "But sir, isn't there a rule against coworker relationships?"

"We broke plenty of rules to defeat the homunculi. What's one more?"

Riza stared at Roy, contemplating what life would be like married to him. She smiled. It would certainly never be dull. "Alright. Yes! I'll marry you, Roy." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

* * *

Soooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
